Dancer's Gathering
by JunJouVampire
Summary: A little side quest: Parents of missing sons go to Chrom upon his arrival in a town. Robin comes up with an idea that Chrom (and Gerome) don't particularly like. Chrom/M!Robin, Chrom/Male!Robin, implied Gerome/Inigo
1. Chapter 1

Chrom and the Shepherds were beyond hot and tired. The sun had been relentless in beating down on them with intense heat for the past few days, no trees to give shade or nights to cool them off a bit. They didn't even come across any bodies of water to soak in, much to everyone's displeasure. Throughout the heated days, knights had offered a spot on their horses to aid some of the burning comrades, Lon'qu would carry Olivia, Lissa behind Frederick, Inigo hitching a ride from Gerome, and more sharing a spot with each other.

When they all walked over a dusty hill to see a town not too far off with water pooled off to the side, everyone nearly cried tears of joy as they had a sudden energy burst to get to the town as quick as possible.

They were accepted with open arms. The town was rather large and busy. The roads were made of stone, mostly, only changing to dusty dirty when there were alleys and homes grouped together. The markets along stores and shakes of the roads were busy, as was the town's plaza. Some of the Shepherds split to go dive down into some water while others went to quench their thirsts and cool off some place else. While everyone did that, Robin put himself in charge of getting rooms to house all of them for the night.

Robin was in a room at one of the inns inspecting when he turned to collide with something hard. Looking up, he smiled to see a sweaty bluenette grinning at him.

"Already putting yourself to work?" he asked, looking around the room.

Robin breathed out a chuckle. "Yes, well, I have to, or else everyone is camping out again. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, but we have more than enough in our budget to allow them this one night to spoil themselves. It was a long and hot trip, so they deserve it."

Chrom nodded in agreement, stepping forward to put his arms around Robin and set his head against the other's. "I'm glad… We haven't held each other since the heat kicked in."

The albino laughed softly, setting his hands on Chrom's shoulders. "Yes, well, I didn't really need the extra workout to give myself a heat stroke."

The king pouted. "You wouldn't even let me hold you."

"It was too hot."

"I was more than capable to keep in control if you would have taken off some of your clothing."

Brown eyes gave him a look, an amused smile and a raised eyebrow questioning him. Chrom laughed and pressed their lips together. Tongues took their time to dance around each other, in no hurry to finish anything. Chrom's hands crawled under Robin's cloak, pressing down on the small of his back before sliding down to the curve of his ass.

Robin breathed in and pulled away from the kiss with flushed cheeks. "Not now."

"I know," Chrom replied rather bashfully, "I just wanted to touch you."

The tactician smirked and pecked Chrom's lips. "I think I spoil you too much."

"I don't mind at all. Please, continue to spoil me."

Robin laughed and pushed himself up a bit to spoil him a bit more. A knock stopped Robin from making their lips connect and pushed away from Chrom, coughing and turning to look out the nearby window. Frederick stepped in, his eyes setting on a slightly flushed Chrom.

"There are a few villagers that request your presence, Milord. They say it is serious."

"Er, yes. Alright. Now? Okay. Let's go."

Chrom stumbled a bit before making his way out the door with Robin and Frederick in tow. Robin grinned to himself, hiding it behind his hand. It was amusing to see Chrom having a slight _problem_. Outside the inn, there were three villagers who perked up at the sight of the Ylisse ruler. Immediately, one maiden stepped forward. She looked tired, as if she had wept for the past few nights.

"M-Milord…" she started off, holding her hands on her chest, "I… I am nothing but a simple woman. I work to get what I need and do what I can to keep happy. I only have but a few things that bring me joy; one of which i-is" she paused, her voice cracking, "my son. My son is all I have left…"

Chrom and his two companions listened intently, already feeling the urge to help the poor woman.

"My son... I, no, we, are not from this town. We actually live in a village quite a bit of ways from here. You see, my son is a fabulous dancer. He would dance in the village square for money or just for the fun of it. He… He was so happy when he came home to tell me that the Viscount in this town wanted to give him work."

"Is he here now?" Frederick questioned.

The maiden hesitated to nod. "I assume. The thing is…" she sniffled, "I haven't heard from him! We promised to write to each other, to keep in contact, but I haven't heard from him since he left! I-I came here looking to ask for my boy, but the guards threw me out!"

Robin stepped around Chrom to go comfort the sobbing maiden. He looked over at a couple that looked equally as desperate. "I assume you are in the same situation."

The couple nodded. "Yes, our son was recruited last month," the husband frowned, "We live in this town and we still haven't received word from him. Just like her, we tried to talk to Viscount Callum, but got thrown out."

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "If he was trying to be suspicious, he has certainly done well at that."

"We just want to know if our son is okay… and why they aren't giving us an answer."

"Understood. I will look into it immediately."

The sobbing maiden looked up from her hands. "Thank you, Milord! Thank you…!"

Frederick took to seeing the villagers off before going to investigate the home of Viscount Callum.

Robin looked to Chrom, frowning. "I don't like this one bit."

"You're telling me," the other sighed, shaking his head, "Something tells me there is something much more than dancing going on in there."

"Well, we could send in spies."

"Spies? I suppose we could… To get information to use against this Viscount guy. I believe every word of the parents, but-"

"We need solid proof. Assuming these boys aren't… you know."

Chrom nodded, determined. "They won't be. Now, should I send in Lon'qu and Gaius?"

"I think there is an easier and much more closer way to get in contact with Viscount Callum."

Blinking, Chrom looked at Robin, confused. Well, confused up until Robin started to sway his hips as he walked away, wondering out loud were Inigo was.

"No," Chrom muttered out, "No. Nonononono! Robin! Robin, come back here! _Robiiiiin!_"

And so, Inigo,Olivia, and Robin got together at the town's square that night. Instead of wearing the outfit similar to Olivia's, Robin actually wore something like Tharja. Awhile ago, Olivia had presented him another outfit to "switch it up a little bit." She apparently saw Tharja's mage wardrobe suitable enough for dance. The only thing that flustered him a bit was the cloth hanging between his legs. It was little to no protection in hiding his private area, even if he was wearing a loincloth underneath it.

The crowd in the square quieted down considerably when music coming from the same Shepherds who played at Robin's party started to pick up a tempo. Standing in front of them were Robin, who had learned more dances since then, and the others. They performed many dances over the whistles coming from the gathered people. Robin's eyes kept darting from person to person, hoping to find one that stood out amongst the rest.

Just when Robin thought the plan was a failure, a few men had stepped from the crowed when the dance was finished. A man with blonde slicked back hair clapped with the others, his eyes green eyes glinting. "Wonderful, truly wonderful!"

Robin stepped up, "I thank you…?"

"Callum. Viscount Callum. Surely you know of me if you are out here dancing in the square. I say, if you weren't trying to get my attention, then I will be surprised."

Looking to the side, feigning bashfulness, Robin chuckled lowly. "I may or may not have wanted you to notice. I have heard of you recruiting dancers, so…"

Callum nodded. "You'd be right. Although…" he looked to Olivia, "I already have enough female dancers."

Olivia looked to Robin and Inigo. "I-I see… D-don't let me keep you, then!" With that, she fled; probably gone to tell Chrom of the result and Lon'qu of their son.

"Waaait! We aren't leaving now!" Inigo called after her.

"We could. There is something I would like you two to consider if you choose to work with me," the Viscount smiled, "Shall we go and discuss?"

The two dancers looked to each other before nodding, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chrom had requested to see this Callum guy, and to no ones' surprise, it was quickly approved just as Robin predicted it might be. So, the day after Robin's and Inigio's recruit, Chrom and company arrived at a fancy looking mansion with color stained windows that evening. They stood outside the gate until two guards manhandled it open and then proceed up the steps.

When they entered, they were presented with a line of men on one side of the carpet that had been laying in front of them. Chrom would have assumed they were staff members had it not been that each one was dressed in some type of outfit that could be related to a dancer's. The prince didn't have time to observe much more when a loud, deep voice rung out.

"Welcome, Exalt Chrom!" Callum greeted, walking down the stairs that was ahead. Once at a closer proximity, the blonde bowed, "I admit, I am both honored and surprised the get a request from the prince himself…"

Chrom offered a friendly smile. "We were in town… There are rumors you have a fine selection of dancers. One to rival Ferox's, I hear."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that…" he chuckled, "But, I do have some fine ones that I will brag about… Come, come! Let us continue this in the dining area."

Nodding, Chrom followed after him, his eyes darting around in hopes of finding either Robin or Inigo. The dining area was large with polished, shiny porcelain tiles. Green curtains hung next to large, long windows, a crystal chandelier hanging above the dark wood longtable that awaited food to top its surface. Chrom sat not too far from the Viscount, his brows furrowing when he still couldn't find Robin.

"The dancers. Will they be performing?" Gerome spoke up, his voice implying that an answer was demanded.

"Oh, sure! They are just too lovely to not show off," Callum gushed.

"I hear you focus on male dancers," Panne chipped in, her nose twitch as if she were trying to smell anything out of the ordinary.

To this, Callum nodded. "Yes, well, I have both genders, but I just felt like males are so rare to find… Good ones, at least. So, I take the time to search for them. If that isn't to your liking then I can tell the males not to-"

"N-no, we would like to see them!"

The Viscount looked at the pink haired women who managed to squeak out her opinion. Chrom was worried that he may remember who Olivia was and get suspicious.

"Ah, I remember who you are," Well, damn. "Where the two dancers you were with your friends…?"

Eyes were on Olivia. "No," she lied smoothly, though she could tell everyone was staring at her now, "Us dancers who meet in towns like this usually group up in hopes to combine and split profits."

"They were just random strangers?"

Olivia nodded, "We just happened to know a dance we could all perform."

Whatever Callum was about to say was cut off by the sound of doors opening and the smell of food wafting through. Next to Cherche, Stahl's mouth was watering. Chrom watched as females and males alike poured out of the doorway. Then, Chrom saw him. Robin's figure strode out with a platter of what Chron could only assume to be ribs. He didn't have the cape flowing behind him, so that only left the thin, see-through mesh and the long cloth that was kept up by the golden belt and hung between his legs.

Everything was nearly the same except for the removal of the cape and the addition of a ruby colored talisman hanging around his neck. The same could be applied to Inigo. The dancers surrounded and filled the table with food and drinks. When Robin had bent over to set his tray down, he didn't even spare a glance towards Chrom.

"That one right there…" Chrom mumbled, his eyes on his lover.

"This one?" the Viscount questioned, setting his hand on the small of Robin's back when he stood. Chrom tensed slightly, trying his absolute best not to glare.

Something was off. Robin stood there with a smile, but it didn't have any emotion behind it. Most importantly, his eyes didn't flicker with understanding and knowledge that it usually held when they had plans made out. Meanwhile, Gerome and Inigo's parents were trying to get the man dressed in white dancer's garb to look at them with the grin that he usually supported.

"I actually found this one and his friend the other day," he started, nodding his head to Inigo, "I have to say, this one is quite beautiful. He wears a Plegian mage outfit, yet, he is pale… Strange since Plegia is made up of sand and heat, really. His hair is something itself, as well."

Chrom only let out a hum of agreement as he distracted himself by taking a drink out of his glass, forcing himself to calm down. Behind Callum, dancers were forming to prepare for the guest's entertainment. While some took up instruments, others stood and waited for music. Dancers like Robin and Inigo stayed at the table where they would assist in the guest's needs.

The evening played on with Callum striking up conversations with everyone, the dancers dancing to light, quiet music, and everyone taking turns in watching Robin and Inigo make their rounds around the table. At one point, while Inigo was filling Callum's cup, the Viscount set a hand on his hip, a few of his fingers peeking under the waistband of his outfit. Olivia's fork scratched across her plate, Lon'qu's glass cracked, but thankfully, didn't fully break under his grip, and Gerome slammed his own glass down on the table. When given a questioning glance, he simply state that there was a bug.

Throughout the whole time, Robin didn't give any signals as to what he may be feeling or what was going on in the place. When the dinner was at its end, the dancers left the hall and left the Shepherds to be tense and worried.

"Could I offer you to stay the night?" the blonde asked with a small, innocent smile.

"Yes!" Chrom immediately barked out, "I mean," he chuckled nervously, "It would be appreciated. It certainly beats having to sleep on the ground."

Callum only nodded and stood. "I'll get someone to show you to some rooms. Please, excuse me." With that, the man left through the door the dancers had exited.

"I smell a bad hex," Tharja hissed out quietly, her eyes narrowed at the seat that had once been occupied. Henry could only hum in approval.

"The smell was rather unsettling and abnormal," Panne agreed.

"Inigo didn't even _look_ at me!" Olivia cried, her hands on Lon'qu's.

"Hmph, it really is odd when Inigo isn't doing that dumb grin of his..." Severa mumbled, her arms folded with her eyes staring at her plate intensely.

"Father was really strange too!" Morgan piped in, a frown replacing the smile she usually always seemed to have, "Father would have given _some kind_ of hint for our next move… but he didn't!" Morgan mimicked the girl next to her and crossed her arms, "He let that dumb… Viscount dummy to touch him instead!"

"Lon'qu, Gaius," Chrom called out, his voice low. Two said men perked up. "We'll meet here at midnight, alright?"

Just as two men walked through the doors, the assassins nodded in understanding, standing up with the rest of the group to head to the rooms they were to be assigned.

Chrom paced in his room that night, his eyes glaring at the floor as he thought.

"Father…" Lucina's voice cut through his thoughts.

He stopped pacing in favor of looking at his daughter. "Yes, what is it?"

She opened her mouth, but then shut it again, shaking her head. "Nothing. Just… Robin will be alright. Strange as the circumstances are, he will turn out fine."

Chrom sighed, but allowed himself to smile. "Yes, I'll make sure of that. We all will. I'm just confused as to how both Robin and Inigo felt into this trap of his."

"It might very well be what Tharja suggested before."

"I don't doubt it… But where did he get the magic to do it if he didn't himself? Hn, well find out soon enough. I'll be back."

Chrom slipped out of his room and quietly made his way down to the dining hall. He was no stealthy assassin, but he was rather proud to get by the wandering figures without so much as one person noticing. As requested, Gaius and Lon'qu were there.

Even though he gave no orders, he was pretty sure his other friends made plans to try an help as well. Chrom didn't mind so long as they weren't caught.

Gaius offered a playful two fingered salute. "I assume you want us to sneak around the place?"

Chrom nodded. "That, and try to find out the cause of the odd behavior. Maybe he has some sort of study room? Tharja said a hex could be involved and the talismans the dancers_ all_ wore probably supports that claim."

Lon'qu let out a small grunt in understanding. Chrom allowed them to go off. Gaius took to sneaking out one of the windows and went balcony hopping. Lon'qu and Chrom entered where they had last seen Callum leave and went their separate ways.

Chrom continued down his dimly lit path, keeping himself on guard at all times. When faint voices captured his attention, the bluenette stealthed his way past some guards, quite a few of them actually, and stumbled upon some closed doors. Every so quietly, praying to Naga that the door wouldn't creak, Chrom cracked the door open to let some light spill out.

The room was white, a few pillars rooted to the floor, with various furnishing. It was a rather large room. Large enough to have a big infloor tub to fill many female and male dancers. Chrom could only frown when he saw that Callum was leaned up against the wall of the tub, a female dancer under one arm while Inigo occupied the other. He seemed satisfied with washing the man's chest, joining in with the others' cooing and fawning over the Viscount.

What made it even more odd is that the dancers occupying the tub were naked except for the talismen around their necks. If that wasn't a sign of Tharja's claim, Chrom didn't know what was. When Callum left the bath, the others voiced their disapproval and begged for the man to come back. Said man looked all too pleased with himself as he promised he would be back, letting others dry him before stepping down the risen platform.

Dancers who were not in the tub begged for Callum's time with them, but they went ignored. The prince nearly ripped the door handle from its place when the Viscount, who was still very much naked, ran his hand across Robin's resting form on the lounging chair as he crawled in to occupy the spot next to him. Chrom became even more infuriated when Robin seemed to perk up, turning his body to face the man and slide a leg over his hip, laying his head on what should have been _Chrom's_ chest.

Seeing that Callum had found a new spot to settle in, dancers crawled over to praise and admire the not so special man. Robin even did it, much to Chrom's misfortune. Callum looked to love feeling hands run across his bare skin. The grin on his face never faded. When Inigo decided to slide in and rest his head on the Viscount's stomach, the man carded his fingers through his hair, the other hand set and firmly squeezing Robin's arse.

It made Chrom sick. How _dare_ he. Not only did he take in these men and women, but he touched them… used them… The prince could only hope it was limited to touching. But why would Callum limit himself around those he currently had control over? It didn't matter if they were a bit underage or someone's _lover_ just as long as they were easy on the eyes. The fact that Inigo and _his_ Robin were under these conditions made Chrom see red.

Just when he was going to kick down the door and come in with Falchion blazing, there was a loud crash, screeching from a wayvern, and screaming.


End file.
